towerofdruagafandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Crystal Rod
The Blue Crystal Rod (ブルークリスタルロッド Burū Kurisutaru Roddo) is an important object from the Babylonian Castle Saga. Story The Blue Crystal Rod is a magic rod created by the god Anu as an answer to the faith of the people in Babylim. Its holy light shine in the sky above Babylim, protecting its habitants from darkness. When the Sumer Empire heard about the rod, they invaded the kingdom and began the construction of a large tower to reach the rod in the sky and obtain its power. The Sumerian's ambition displeased Anu, and as soon as the tower was completed, Anu hit it with a lightning, damaging the tower severely. However, the tower blocked the Blue Crystal Rod's light for a period, and without it the demon Druaga was able to slowly recover his strength and eventually revive. With his powers, Druaga rebuilt the tower and took the Blue Crystal Rod, hiding it in the Tower of Druaga to prevent being harmed by its light. ''The Quest of Ki Ishtar gave Ki the task to recover the Blue Crystal Rod, but when she reaches the rod in the 60th floor of the tower, Druaga used his power to turn her into stone and split the rod into the Green, Red, and Blue Crystal Rods. This also affected the dragon Quox, splitting it into three dragons. Druaga hid the rods in different floors from the tower and no longer feared its power, believing he had won. The Tower of Druaga After recovering from his injuries, Gilgamesh went to the tower and manages to recover the three rods, the Blue Crystal Rod being protected by Succubus. Gil defeats Druaga and the rods return to be one. The Return of Ishtar'' and The Blue Crystal Rod Gil and Ki try to escape the tower with the rod to bring it to Ishtar, Ki being able to use the rod to attack. After leaving the tower, Ishtar gives Gil and Ki the task to find a way to send the Blue Crystal Rod back to the sky. The rod is returned to Anu in the end. Other appearances ''Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga The Blue Crystal Rod is mentioned in the story and it appears as a Jewel Card. The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon The Blue Crystal Rod was not returned to Anu, being kept in Babylim's shrine. Without Gil's knowledge, the rod was a fake created by Druaga as part of a plan to conquer the land, and to save Ki Gil has to return in time and enter the Tower of Druaga once again to obtain the real Blue Crystal Rod. After obtaining the Green and Red Crystal Rods, he finds Succubus and she gives him the Ruby Mace, but Gil questions her about the real third rod and fights against her to obtain it. After obtaining these three Valuables, Gil restores the Blue Crystal Rod. After defeating Druaga and saving Ki, Gil decides to return the Blue Crystal Rod to heaven, going through a long and difficult travel to reach Anu and give the rod to him. Druaga Online: The Story of Aon Young Ki starts with the Blue Crystal Rod. She can later obtain stronger Canes. Besides the Blue Crystal Rod, in Aon the heroes help Inana find a powerful Rainbow Crystal Rod. During their quest they discover that the rod was split into seven rods (Green Rod, Indigo Rod, Orange Rod, Red Rod, Blue Rod, Purple Rod, and Yellow Rod) and must gather them to recover the Rainbow Crystal Rod. Other games The Blue Crystal Rod is used by Ki in ''Namco × Capcom, by Sophitia in the ''Soul'' series, and as an item in Tales of Destiny. The Blue Crystal Rod also appears in the opening from Namco Museum volumes 3 and 4. In Volume 3, it's in the possession of Druaga in the opening and it appears with the Ruby Mace in a hidden room. In Volume 4, a ghost from the Pac-Man series uses the rod in the opening. Gallery NM3ToDItemK.png|Concept art Druagademonthingyy.png|Druaga with the Blue Crystal Rod in Namco Museum Vol. 3 NM3BLC&RM.png|Blue Crystal Rod and Ruby Mace in Namco Museum Vol. 3 NM4BCR.png|A ghost with the Blue Crystal Rod in Namco Museum Vol. 4 Trivia *The Crystal Rods are named "Christal Rod" in the concepts from Namco Museum Volume 3. See also *Mace *Jewel *Cane Category:Items